Good Enough to Eat
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: The Western daiyoukai discovers that Kagome comes in a variety of appealing scents.
1. Mint

**I know I said I wasn't going to be posting anything until I had Sangria done… but this has been sitting around for a little while now, and I wanted to post it. The updates will be coming frequently, I assure you. **

**This is just a small collection of interconnected oneshots, so the chapters will be relatively short. Don't expect much of a plot.**

**Ahem, I will only post one warning and one disclaimer for this story, so pay attention.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. Citrus, course language, and mild violence can all be found within. If any of these things offend you, then you really should pay closer attention to the ratings.**

**Disclaimer: As loathe as I am to admit it, I do not own Inuyasha. All rights go solely to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**

* * *

**

**Mint**

There was something strangely enchanting about morning twilight in the feudal era. The stillness of the summer air and the soft whirring of the cicadas created a relaxed and peaceful atmosphere, the endless sky painted with the first vestiges of sunlight. It made for a stunning visual, the kind that one would only find in fairytales.

It was during this time that a drowsy young miko would pull herself from the confines of her sleeping roll and begin her wake-up ritual. It was quiet; the perfect time for her to properly shake off the last remnants of sleep and prepare herself for the day ahead.

Said priestess was currently making her way toward the lazy little brook not far from their encampment, toiletries and other necessities in hand. Setting her things atop a rock near the edge of the creek, Kagome began her usual routine. After relieving herself and having a nice, long stretch, she knelt at the water's edge to freshen up. Unfortunately the brook was not deep enough for her to bathe in, but she would make do.

When she'd finished washing her face and neck and hands, she dabbed herself dry with a small towel and began detangling the wicked, raven mass that was her hair. With sure, quick strokes of her brush, the unruly mess was quickly tamed and thrown up into a high ponytail.

Squeezing a large dollop of _Crest_ onto its bristles, she popped a blindingly pink toothbrush into her mouth and began the practiced, familiar motions of cleaning her teeth. The blue-eyed female inhaled deeply through her nose, sighing when sweet, fresh morning air filled her lungs.

While she did miss certain things about the future, the smell wasn't one of them. Comfort and convenience aside, her time lacked the beauty and simplicity of the past, the harsh aromas and sounds leaving much to be desired. After years of adapting, the young miko could not deny that – while she had always been a social girl – she preferred the silent peace of this place to the bustling of the city.

And it was indeed peaceful, especially as of late. While lesser demons still stalked them for the shards, they'd seen neither hide nor hair of their greatest foe or any of his minions for nearly a month. A particularly vicious battle had left the evil half-demon barely clinging to life, and come the end he'd only just managed to escape. Kagome recalled the bastard's hasty retreat with a smug smile, the look of frustration and ire on his face well worth the few scratches she'd acquired during the encounter.

They were all in high spirits; even Inuyasha had been less surly than usual because of Naraku's absence. It was nice to have a bit of a break… especially now that summer was in full swing. Sweating constantly was bad enough; Kagome didn't have the patience to deal with that _and _villainous douche bags harassing them.

Certain that her teeth were plaque free and squeaky clean, Kagome spit out a mouthful of foam and rinsed, flicking the excess moisture from her toothbrush. Depositing it back in its case, she gathered the rest of her things and made to head back.

The sudden silence and the cold spark at the edge of her senses were the only warnings she received before the feral, slavering boar demon was upon her, crashing through the tree line with a vicious bellow. Its bulging yellow eyes locked onto her miniscule form, a gust of rancid air leaving the wrinkled snout that protruded from its face.

"Miko! You carry shards of the Shikon! I will have them!"

Kagome sighed in exasperation. 'If I had a nickel for every time I've heard someone say that…'

The clumsy, lumbering thing lunged for her, and she rolled out of the way with little effort. Even with her meager human abilities she was able to outmaneuver the beast, its attacks sloppy and predictable. Yet, as simple as it was to dodge and weave about, Kagome was quickly becoming aggravated. She groused to herself that it was far too early in the morning for something like this to be happening. 'Where the hell is Inuyasha?' she wondered bitterly. 'Shouldn't he be here by now?'

She'd been faring well thus far, but just as she turned to grab hold of a fallen stick to beat the thing off with, her foot caught on a protruding root. Her momentum propelled her forward, pitching her into the grass. 'Gods be damned! What is it with me and tree roots?' she growled angrily to herself as she tried to get to her feet.

The beast, despite its seeming stupidity, saw the opportunity for what it was and grabbed hold of her ankle, effectively halting her attempt to flee. Its pudgy hand wrapped tightly around the delicate appendage, yanking her backward until she was lying at its feet.

Kagome was flipped roughly onto her back, and panic began to set in as she stared up at the hideous monstrosity before her. Still there was no sign of Inuyasha. The demon lifted one enormous, hoofed foot and snarled in triumph. The young miko could do naught but throw her hands up and scream in fright as it made to crush her.

The air left her lungs in a whoosh when she was suddenly scooped from the ground and hauled against a hard form. The garbled cry of her attacker told her that – once again – she'd been saved in the nick of time. Breathing a sigh of relief, she lifted her head to smile warmly at Inuyasha… and froze. The golden eyes that regarded her were not expressive and wide, but narrowed and calculating, rimmed with long powdery lashes and brilliant red markings.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

Kagome peered back over her shoulder… and immediately wished she hadn't. The boar lay in countless slimy pieces across the ground, tiny bits of its entrails scattered about like gory confetti. Looking away, she turned her attention instead to her unexpected savior and uttered an awkward 'thank you'.

He looked slightly perturbed.

She pouted. 'Well excuuuuuse me! I never asked him to save me, so why is he glaring at me like I'm some kind of rash that he can't get rid of!'

Their little group had come to a truce of sorts with the Western daiyoukai. So long as the jewel remained shattered, it was expected that some pieces would end up in his territory. Because finishing their quest would serve his own purposes, he had granted them permission to traverse his lands until they had completed the Tama.

Yet, despite the shaky alliance, he was still a jerk; the temporary truce had changed nothing between them. He was still cold and arrogant and openly hostile toward Inuyasha if ever their paths crossed, though it happened less often now that he was not purposefully coming after them.

So then… what had prompted Sesshomaru to come to her rescue? Judging by the somewhat frosty look she was receiving, she guessed he wasn't exactly pleased to see her.

Clearing her throat, she made to disentangle herself from his iron grip and be on her way, but was stopped when his arm only tightened around her. She blinked up at him in confusion.

"You would do well to remember your weapons, woman," he chastised lowly.

"Uh… yeah. I'll make sure I bring them next time," she responded, a bit put off that he was lecturing her, but not feeling reckless enough to risk his wrath. She would hold her tongue… for now.

"Thanks again," she mumbled, trying – for a second time – to free herself from his grasp. Again she was thwarted.

Becoming somewhat annoyed with his refusal to let her go, Kagome turned inquiring blue eyes up at him and asked in the most polite tone she could muster, "Is there something else you need, Sesshomaru-sama?"

His molten eyes, usually glinting with scorn or indifference, shone with a new light in that moment, and it took her a second to place the expression. He looked… intrigued…

Abruptly, he lowered his head so that their faces were mere inches apart, his slender brows furrowed. She would have thought he was attempting to kiss her… had it not been for the fact that he was sniffing the air about her like a curious puppy.

Not sure what to make of the situation, the young miko froze in place and asked, "Is everything okay?"

His frantic snuffling stopped, and he leaned ever closer, his nose just a hair's breadth from her lips. He inhaled deeply.

'My toothpaste,' she realized. 'Inu youkai are extremely receptive to scents. I'll bet he's never smelled anything like it before… at least not on a person's breath.'

"It's mint," she told him.

He pulled back and leveled her with a questioning gaze.

"I use this stuff called toothpaste to keep my teeth clean. That's what you smell."

He seemed satisfied with her explanation, releasing his hold on her and stepping back. He tilted his head minutely, golden eyes hooding lazily as he spoke.

"Curious."

And then he was gone.

Kagome gave herself a little shake. 'That was… an _odd _experience,' she muttered, more than a little confused by what had just taken place. Shrugging, she regained her scattered items – being careful not to step in youkai bits. The blue-eyed miko turned back in the direction of her camp and made haste, eager to tell her companions of the bizarre encounter she'd had with the daiyoukai.

* * *

**Now be a dear and send this poor, tired author a review.**


	2. Melon

**Before we get into this, I just want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I don't think I've ever had so many reviews in two days!**

**Enjoy the read, you lovely people!**

**Melon**

During the hottest parts of summer in feudal Japan, it was one of two things: irritatingly dry, or disturbingly humid. It was one of those dry days, where no amount of water seemed to satisfy. Even the parched earth showed proof of its thirst via the cracks that marred its surface.

The weary group of travelers trudged along slowly, and for once the hanyou leading them made no complaints about their human weaknesses. The sun was merciless, the heat of its rays forcing them to stop often to take shelter beneath the trees. After near three hours of trekking, the shard hunters came to the unanimous decision that it was time to rest again.

Kagome settled herself at the base of a large, welcoming maple, its broad canopy offering enough shade for all. She withdrew a bottle of water from her pack, offering one to each of her companions before reclining against the massive trunk and having a nice, long drink. Once the contents of the bottle were drained, she threw the empty container back into her bag, planning on refilling it again when they reached a suitable water source.

Inuyasha, she noticed, didn't seem all that antsy to get going again, so she was free to rest for another few minutes and regain her wind.

Kagome rubbed sore, cracking hands together, gazing despairingly at her ragged palms. The hot, dry weather had done a number on them, and it seemed damn near impossible to keep them moisturized.

Seeing that they were about to depart yet again, the young priestess rummaged through her things until she came upon the tall, white bottle she'd been searching for. Unscrewing the lid, she squirted some honeydew lotion into her cupped hand and returned the item to her pack. Rubbing it soothingly into her skin, Kagome zipped her bag and rose. She dusted off her bottom a couple of times before leaving the shade and venturing out into the sunlight again, turning to stare up the path in the direction they were heading.

There was a large village just a few short hours away, and the idea of bunking in the comfort of an inn for the night had the bright-eyed girl in a determined mood. Heat or no heat, she was eager reach their destination.

Shippou regained his usual perch atop her shoulder, the other members of their band joining her on the road. They were preparing to depart again when Inuyasha growled and dropped into a low crouch, hand hovering anxiously at the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked dourly, hand tightening on the strap of Hiraikotsui.

He ignored her, teeth bared as he hissed acridly, "Bastard."

Kagome felt the immense weight of his aura before she saw him, the cool prickle of it against her skin making her want to groan in frustration. They really didn't need any silly, pointless confrontations today… especially considering the weather.

'He'd better not run his mouth this time. I'm too overheated to deal with this shit today,' she muttered to herself, watching as the figure of the demon appeared farther up the path.

The sun was sucking the moisture straight from the ground, rippling waves of evaporation blurring the white visage of the approaching youkai. When he was finally close enough for Kagome to make out his cool, bored expression, she could see the slight displeasure tilting his features. Pale lips were thinned minutely, golden eyes taking on a steely glint. Hopefully his reluctance to see them would mean that no words would be spoken, and they could all just carry on their own separate ways.

'Doubtful,' thought Kagome, 'Leave it up to Inuyasha to add fuel to the fire.'

She regarded the daiyoukai as he neared. He looked as pristine as ever, tall and silent and not a single hair out of place. Despite the sweltering heat he seemed comfortable enough, no sweat dappling his regal brow. The young miko wondered to herself for a moment if he panted to keep cool, but quickly dismissed the thought before she had a chance to laugh. She doubted his royal highness would enjoy being giggled at.

Behind him, about ten paces or so, his retainer, human ward, and dragon mount followed.

"Whaddya want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded. He'd never gotten along with his arrogant, full-demon sibling, but after the odd encounter between him and Kagome the other morning… he was in no mood to be civil with the ass. The fact that the icy daiyoukai had acted so out of sorts around his miko friend made Inuyasha edgy… well, edgier than usual.

The demon Lord ignored his half-brother's question, not even sparing the boy a look as he passed him by.

Angry at being dismissed, the hanyou pulled his sword from its sheath and spat, "I'm talkin' to you, asshole! Tryin' to stir up trouble?"

At that Sesshomaru did pause, scoffing as he replied lazily, "Foolish brat. This one has far more important things to do than dally with the likes of _you_."

Red-faced and spluttering, Inuyasha made to retaliate with what was sure to be a string of undignified cussing.

Wanting to avoid the impeding argument, Kagome quickly stepped forth. "That's enough, Inuyasha."

He gawked at her comically, betrayal written all over his face. "You're on his side?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not on anyone's side, idiot, but this is silly. It's ridiculously hot outside, and we all just want to get to the village and settle in for the night! You're going to delay us if you engage in a pointless fight with your brother!"

By this time Kagome was all business; the warning look she was shooting the belligerent hanyou swiftly deflating him. Inuyasha cringed. Sesshomaru's glare was cold and unnerving… but no one had a death glare that could top Kagome's.

Swallowing his pride, he bit back a growl and nodded curtly, sliding Tessaiga back into its scabbard. Not wanting to stick around any longer, he twirled and began stomping off down the path, eager to put some distance between he and his brother… He was sure the bastard was smirking at that very moment.

Sighing in relief, the young miko turned to gaze thankfully at the tall, pale youkai. "Thank you for being patient with him." She gave a tiny bow and moved to walk past him, starting when one big, clawed hand shot out and ensnared her elbow.

The daiyoukai lifted her slender arm and pulled her closer, bending until his aristocratic nose was brushing the tender skin of her wrist.

Kagome gawked openly as he began trailing said nose up and into her palm, the hot waft of his breath tickling her. She bit her lip to stifle the laughter, utterly confused by what was happening. This was the second time he'd behaved so strangely, the first being when he'd scented her toothpaste. So then… did he smell her hand cream?

Sesshomaru ceased his perusal of her and righted himself, gazing down at her with an expectant, questioning look.

Kagome realized that he was waiting for. "It's melon."

The look turned flat for a moment. "I am well aware of what it smells like, priestess. I wish to know why."

She blushed. 'Of course he knows what it smells like, you moron,' she snapped to herself.

"It's lotion… it keeps my skin from getting dry."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and she was shocked when she felt his thumb trace gently across her flesh, as though testing its softness. He quirked a brow.

"What the hell's goin' on back there?"

Inuyasha's gruff shout snapped the miko's attention away from the Lord before her, startled blue orbs blinking as she stared up the road at her hanyou companion. He closely resembled a tomato, and Kagome guessed that despite the distance that separated them, his keen eyes had picked up on what had just occurred.

Sesshomaru, obviously not wanting to stick around and listen to his brother prattle, released her arm and stepped back. He turned without another word and continued on his way, leaving a shocked group of people in his wake. His followers went along after him, the only one to utter any words of parting being the small, boisterous girl he'd taken into his care.

Kagome looked at Sango, who looked at Miroku, who looked at Shippou… They frowned.

"Was it just me, or was that really weird?" inquired Shippou lowly.

Miroku nodded his head, violet eyes shimmering with intrigue. "I don't believe I've ever seen the stoic daiyoukai act in such a way before. It was almost… intimate?"

Kagome knew she had probably turned an alarming shade of purple at that point, her heart still racing from her newest encounter with Sesshomaru. "Intimate?" she hissed. "Are you insane? He was probably contemplating slicing off my head for offending him with the smell of my hand cream!"

A mischievous smile curved the houshi's lips. "I doubt that very much. You smell delightful, Lady Kagome. Our good Lord Sesshomaru was probably just taking his time in appreciating your alluring aroma. After all… every man enjoys soft, sweet-smelling things, especially when said things are beautiful and lushly curved. I doubt he is an exception."

Sango smacked him soundly upside the head, scolding him, "Don't you get all perverted on us, Miroku! Kagome already feels shaken up about this; she doesn't need to listen to that lecherous tongue of yours!"

"Kagome does smell really good, though," Shippou chimed in, shrugging his little shoulders innocently.

The young priestess, for her part, was still completely perplexed. What in the world was going on? As if she wasn't frazzled enough by the heat, now she had nosy dog-demons sniffing around her? She slapped a hand to her forehead, praying that this whole ordeal would just blow over and no one would ever bring it up again.

* * *

**I don't think Kagome is going to be that lucky.**

**That's all for now, my darlings. Hope you enjoyed this installment as much as you did the last one! Oh… and if you feel like it… you could leave me a little something. **

**Ugh… yet again I'm ridiculously tired. There are probably a few typos or something in here. Feel free to point them out and scold me for being negligent in my editing. I really need to stop doing this while I'm exhausted…**


	3. Citrus

**You're on a role, CR! That's like… basically one update a day, give or take a few hours here and there.**

_**I know, right? **_

**So… how's Sangria coming along? There are a lot of people waiting for the next installment…**

_**O_o ****Uhhhh… it's goin… well. **_

**Slacker!**

_**Hey, gimmi a break! One chapter of that story is like four times as long as one of these installments! **_

**Excuses, excuses… Get it done, you negligent little terd!**

_**I will, so don't – did you just call me a terd?**_

**Yes.**

_**That was mean…**_

**I wouldn't have to be mean if you would quit slacking off and get the next chapter of Sangria posted.**

_**Fine, fine… meanie…**_

**And that, ladies and gents, is what you get when an author has been awake for forty-eight straight hours. My son is teething, and has not been letting me get any sleep during the night. When he does nap during the day… my daughter makes sure to keep me very occupied. Ugh… running solely on caffeine, by this point. But the updates are still coming, that's a plus! **

**Also, despite the odd little conversation I just had with myself, I am working on Sangria as we speak. I do little bits and pieces as they come to me, but I refuse to force myself to write to meet a deadline. Every time I've tried that I was thoroughly dissatisfied with the result and ended up rewriting it anyway. However, I've got about half of the next chapter done, so I'm hoping it won't be too much longer. **

**That aside, I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful support and the ridiculous amount of reviews that have been coming in. Love, love, love!**

**

* * *

**

**Citrus**

Dry days weren't exactly fun, in Kagome's opinion, but she definitely preferred them to humid days. When it was dry, they still had the option of cooling off in the shade… but when it was humid, not even that provided complete relief.

Their travels during this time were unpleasant, despite the relative quiet that accompanied it. Seemed as though even most lesser demons were affected by this weather… so that was one positive. Yet, when weighed against so many negatives, it was easy to overlook the fact.

These sorts of days even _started _poorly for the young priestess. Waking up and having to peel ones self from their bedding was never a good way to start the day, so it was fair to say that she was a trifle snippy on days like this. Having to go about one's business with their garments clinging to them like a second skin was not all that wonderful either.

On top of being sweaty, dehydrated, and tired, Kagome had another problem. She, unlike the vast majority of women in this time, did not have fine, straight hair. It was fine, mind you, but she had a lot of it, and it was wavy. Thick, wavy hair plus humidity equaled… one awful, frizzy mess.

Kagome considered herself a relatively modest woman. She never bothered with makeup or perfume or fancy clothing. She was a simplistic girl, always had been. However, despite her lack of vanity, there was one thing she really couldn't stand. Big… poofy… hair. She _hated_ it!

Aside from being heavy and clinging to her neck, it made her look like an absolute basket case… and she got enough stares as it was. She really didn't want to attract more attention by walking around with something that resembled a dead animal on her head. Even her trusty ponytail could not overcome this daunting obstacle.

That being said… the miko was ready to bring out the big guns. Burrowing through her many belongings, the girl from the future gave a little hoot of triumph when she came across the brightly colored bottle of spray she'd been looking for. The anti-frizz, detangling spray worked better than anything Kagome had ever tried… and she'd tested out quite a few different products. It cost a pretty penny, certainly, but the extra cash was worth the results.

Giving the bottle a little shake, Kagome pushed the plunger a few times; just enough to lightly mist the thick mass of her hair. She sighed when the mild, citrusy aroma filled her nostrils. On top working like a charm, it smelled absolutely divine. Tangerine had always been one of her favorite scents.

Pulling a brush from one of the zipped pouches on the front of her bag, she smoothed out the once unsightly bush of tangles, grinning victoriously when she felt it settle nicely into place.

She did all of this while walking, the task distracting her from keeping her eyes on the road. She did not notice that the rest of the group had stopped until she nearly ploughed into Miroku's back.

"What's going on?" she asked him as she took in everyone's stiff posture.

"There is a demon, but we don't yet know if it's coming this way or simply passing by," he responded softly, his features apprehensive.

Suddenly, Inuyasha unsheathed the massive fang at his hip and crouched low, shouting back to them, "Here it comes!"

Years of practice had made the motions second nature, and in under a second there was an arrow in her hand, bow shifted from her shoulder and into her other fist. Nocking the slender projectile, Kagome lifted her weapon into a ready position and stood poised, waiting for the beast to appear.

It did not take long for the thing to reach them once it felt the pull of the shards, barreling through the forest at top speeds.

The youkai was fast, if nothing else. Spindly legs ate up the distance between them in a heartbeat, and it sprung from the foliage with a screech. While it appeared to have little in terms of power, its thin, numerous legs made it nimble, much like the arachnid brethren it closely resembled. It dodged and leapt and charged all within the span of a couple of seconds, making the confrontation a bit more difficult than they had surmised it would be.

The heat only made them tire faster, everyone – save the hanyou – panting within the course of a few minutes. The many-eyed demon was slowing as well, and Inuyasha took the opportunity to jump in and level a powerful punch to the thing's hairy abdomen.

It flew backward with a pained yowl… straight toward Kagome.

Said miko went wide eyed as the beast hurdled toward her like a freight train; she knew in an instant that she wouldn't be able to get out of the way fast enough. The only thing she could think at the moment was that she hoped there would be enough of her left to scrape off the ground and piece back together again once this was through.

The world flew by in a blur of color, and suddenly she was not longer on the ground. Instead, she found herself looking down at the scene and watching the spider demon crash into the ground where she had been standing a second ago, sending a spray of gravel and a cloud of dust into the air.

'Am I dead?' she wondered. 'Hmm… a spider squashed me… what a way to go.'

Then she realized there was an arm around her middle, and something rather hard at her back. Glancing up over her shoulder, she wasn't all that surprised to see Sesshomaru returning her gaze.

Once Inuyasha had finished the lesser demon off, he landed soundlessly with her still in his arm, quirking a brow as he asked, "Are you capable of staying out of trouble for even a few days, miko?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the question. Shaking her head, she gave a little shrug and answered, "Disaster and I sort of go hand in hand, I guess."

She heard the small, noncommittal 'hn' only a second or so before his eyes lightened with a familiar curiosity. Honestly, she had been expecting it… she _had_ just doused her hair in tangerine de-frizz spray.

Sighing, she awaited his inquisitive sniffing and prepared an explanation, knowing he would likely want to know what it was he was smelling.

However, where she had been anticipating something similar to their previous encounters, what he did next almost made her faint from shock. Instead of sniffing discretely, he practically buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply, releasing a soft, satisfied noise as he exhaled. He continued his vigorous exploration of the new smell, not caring that the others around them were all staring and slack jawed. The miko receiving his attention was wearing a similar expression, eyes wide as the big male behind her began running his fingers through her hair.

They all remained that way for a good, long while, the awkward silence not bothering the daiyoukai in the least. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of his intimate, unexpected actions, he released the girl and righted himself.

Kagome took a leaping step away from him and spun around, gazing up at his handsome face with astonishment and confusion. If she had thought his actions odd before, she was now certain that she'd been thrust into some kind of parallel universe where everyone acted totally out of sorts. Had she not been so busy gawking at Sesshomaru, she would have turned to make sure Sango wasn't groping Miroku's backside.

His expression was as calm as ever, as though he hadn't just thoroughly molested her hair. The young miko couldn't even muster up enough composure to utter an unintelligible 'uh'; her face flushed a bright crimson from her most recent encounter with Inuyasha's ruthless older sibling.

Then, to her horror – or was it morbid fascination? – the large inu demon tilted his head ever so slightly and gave her a long, appraising once over. When his golden eyes finally reached her steely blue ones, a tinsel brow quirked, along with the corner of his mouth.

Kagome's throat suddenly went dry, her knees beginning to quiver. She was not certain how to react to his behavior, and being on the receiving end of such a look was making her feel funny. There was something in those deep, bullion eyes that made her feel very nervous… and slightly flustered. It was almost like… approval? What did it mean?

Inuyasha was the first one to break the stretched silence.

"What the hell is this all about, bastard? Are you following us?" he demanded gruffly.

The appreciative look vanished from his eyes as they narrowed and shifted toward the fuming hanyou. "Need I remind you that these are _my lands_, Inuyasha? This one was under the impression that you were aware… or is your half-breed brain truly so pitiful that you forgot?"

A snarl was his response, and the brazen, younger male marched up to his brother and placed himself between the daiyoukai and Kagome. "You didn't answer my question!" he snapped.

He almost sighed, but instead chose to scowl more deeply. The stupid cur was beginning to get on his last nerve. "I assure you, whelp, this one is not following your group. That our paths cross from time to time is merely an unfortunate, though expected, coincidence."

Inuyasha scowled. He could understand that much, he supposed, but that did _not_ explain why Sesshomaru had been getting all touchy-feely with his miko friend the last few times they'd met up.

"So then why do you keep putting your paws all over Kagome?" he continued, ignoring the embarrassed gasp he heard at his back.

Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat. "My reasons are my own, hanyou. However, if you were capable of providing the miko with sufficient protection, this one would not have to interfere nearly as much. Had I not intervened, the wench would be dead twice over."

Not particularly liking the jibe at his ability to protect his pack-mates, Inuyasha made ready to unsheathe his sword when a soft, gentle hand settled on his shoulder. He looked back at Kagome, who had a tired, somewhat frazzled look on her face.

"Please don't do this. Let's just move on, okay?"

"You want me to walk away _again_? I ain't some kind of weakling, y'know? I can handle myself just fine!" he barked, displeased at her seeming lack of faith in him.

She gave a half-smile and assured him, "I know you can, Inu, you've proven as much time and again over these past few years. But we're all really tired right now, and just want to settle somewhere so that we can make camp."

He huffed when she pulled out her trump card – the damnable puppy-dog eyes – and conceded with a terse nod and a bark for them to carry on.

Relieved that yet another pointless confrontation had been avoided, the young woman shot one last look at Sesshomaru and trotted off after her hanyou companion. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her back as she went, not entirely certain what had transpired between them just moments ago. Whatever it was, her poor, overworked brain was immensely confused.

That look he'd given her sent shivers racing up and down her spine. Yet, while his reactions to her scent were perplexing, even more confusing was her body's own response. His attention made her feel warm and tingly in places she'd rather not discuss. This whole thing was beginning to get a little out of control.

* * *

**Ohhh my goodness. It looks like Kagome's got her hands full with this one. Little does she know that things are about to get even more out of control. **

**Reviews are nice…**


	4. Cherry

**Sorry, sorry! Wanted to have this up yesterday but my Word program was not responding. Sorry to keep you all waiting, especially those of you who I promised an update on the twentieth. I feel bad.**

**Ahem, without any adieu…**

* * *

**Cherry**

It had been a tense week, and Kagome was beginning to tire of being constantly on edge. The odd encounter she'd shared with the big inu Lord had changed something, and now – much to their chagrin – the daiyoukai was trailing them. During the run in he'd claimed that he was not following them… which had been true, at the time. Now, however, he was never too far off. The young miko could constantly feel his presence along the edge of her senses, tingling and flowing along her skin like a cool breeze.

It was disconcerting. After the past they'd shared, it was impossible for any member of the group to be comfortable while he was so near. He had yet to approach them since that day, but his mere proximity, daunting as it was, had them all unable to relax.

What were his motives? What, in that small span of time, had incited him to begin following them? It was rather obvious that the only thing that stood out about that whole ordeal had been his unexpected and thorough scenting of her hair… but what could that mean? How could something like the smell of her hair product impel him to trail after a group of ragtag nobodies?

It had been the topic of many night's discussions, and they could think of only one truly plausible explanation. He was interested in Kagome's odd, futuristic belongings. Inuyasha had explained to them that youkai of the canine breed were immensely curious, and since their sense of smell was so much more developed than any other sense, it was understandable that he would be intrigued by the bizarre objects she carried.

She was a little unnerved about that… and slightly flattered. That she had attracted the attention of the illustrious dai was no small thing. Kagome pulled her lip between her teeth in silent contemplation.

The fact that he lingered near them at all times, however, had her worried. Considering the nature of their past few meetings, she didn't really know what to expect from him. Kagome had almost preferred him before, when he was cold and clinical and all business. This new, curious Sesshomaru left her guessing, and Kagome did not like being in the dark about things that regarded her overall wellbeing. Many would have told her that she was being a little ridiculous in her worrying, but if those people had been on the receiving end of the youkai's poison claws, they might be a bit more leery of him as well.

Yet, there was nothing she could really do given her situation, so the young miko supposed all she could do was wait for him to make the next move… if he ever did. There was a good chance that he would grow bored after observing her for a while and just leave.

Sighing loudly, the young miko retrieved her empty water bottle and stood, announcing, "I'm gunna go get some water. Anyone else in need of a refill?"

Sango, who was deftly polishing Hiraikotsui, stopped to hand her own empty container to the blue-eyed female. "Thanks, Kagome."

The handsome priest paused in his attempt to make a fire – Kagome's trusty lighter having run out of juice a few days ago – and smiled up at her. "I would be grateful if you could fill mine as well, Lady Kagome."

"Mine too!" cried Shippou, who was busy helping Inuyasha skin the couple of rabbits he'd caught for supper.

"Sure thing," she chuckled. "Inuyasha, could you point me in the right direction?"

Said hanyou lifted one bloodied hand to jerk a thumb over his shoulder, never once looking up from his work.

Gathering the rest of the bottles and her bow, the young woman left the small clearing and went in search of water.

The forest was relatively quiet, and it was easy enough for her to find a small, well worn path, beaten down by the woodland denizens. The pretty miko smiled as she trekked, greatly enjoying the splendor of the untouched land and wondering at this time's many, natural marvels. What she wouldn't give to have even a small portion of this paradise back where she came from. People truly didn't know just how much they were missing until they witnessed the beauty of a world without the influence of human expansion.

After about five minutes of walking, Kagome began to wonder just how far this water source was… or if she had accidentally veered off course. She could have sworn she'd been travelling in a straight line. Yet, with so many trees to weave around, it was easy to get lost, even when the distance was short.

Then, to her great relief, she heard a faint sloshing, her steps quickening at the reassuring sound. Soon enough she came upon a little stream – well… if one could really call it that. It was barely a trickle, the dismal little rivulet looking like it might dry up at any second.

However, water was water, she wouldn't be picky, and this water looked especially refreshing. So, one by one, Kagome filled the plastic bottles and then took a moment to get herself a drink. Cupping her hand into the tiny flow, she let a small amount pool in her palm and brought it to her parched lips. It was divine, cold and clean and pure.

Also, aside from being wholly refreshing, it brought Kagome's attention to the ragged state of her slightly chapped lips. With all this hot weather, her body was losing a lot of moisture, and she was constantly tending to it. It was – frankly – a pain in her ass. However, she didn't want to have to worry about sore, split lips, so she acquiesced to her body's needs and pulled a small tub of cherry lip balm from her pocket. The jar was almost empty from her continuous use. It was a bloody good thing she'd bought a few handfuls of them while they were on sale during her last visit home.

Pressing her finger into the sweet smelling paste, she rubbed the thick substance evenly over her lips, smiling when she felt the telltale tingle on his skin. Already she felt plumped and rejuvenated. Pocketing the little tub, she gathered the bottles and started back. Suddenly, something shifted over her skin, senses prickling as that familiar, lingering aura that had been trailing them began moving closer.

She was a bit shocked, truthfully. After nearly a week he'd made no move to approach, so why was he changing course now? Was it because she was away from Inuyasha? Was… was he planning on harming her or something? She didn't know what to expect; it was foolish to assume anything when dealing with the Western daiyoukai.

Wanting to either sigh in frustration or shout in annoyance, the little human woman simply stopped, waiting for her visitor to appear. He did not disappoint, there in mere seconds and coming to a startlingly sudden halt mere feet from her. Kagome bit her abused lower lip, not sure whether she should be afraid or not. She supposed she would find out soon enough. For now she would just have to concentrate on keeping herself from having a mental breakdown… that, or wetting herself. Wouldn't that just be dandy?

Sesshomaru, for his part, looked so composed that it almost made her angry. How the hell could any being have such firm control over their thoughts and emotions? It was irritating.

Finally, after a moment of tense silence, he made that low, almost inaudible hum at the back of his throat again, his golden eyes raking down and then back up her form. They paused just at her shoulders.

"You have heeded the advice given, I see."

She glanced back over her shoulder at her bow, nodding slowly after a moment. After _that _little encounter she'd taken his words to heart; she never travelled anywhere without her bow. Even middle-of-the-night bathroom trips were made with her weapon.

After another minute of silence, Kagome mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing everyone's mind the past week. "You've been following us since we last met. Why?"

"Curiosity," he replied after a moment's contemplation, silver head tipping minimally as he regarded her with that odd - yet now familiar - light in his eyes.

Glad that he hadn't immediately flayed her for having the gal to question his motives, Kagome merely nodded. They had all been correct in their assumptions, then.

She had not expected him to continue – he was a demon of few words, after all.

"In all my many centuries, I have never encountered another woman who smelled quite the way you do. So many foreign, exotic scents; it is… odd."

"I suppose you want some answers?" she ventured.

He nodded.

"That's why you've been following us?"

Again, he nodded. "This one has been curious…"

The space between them all but evaporated, and in the span of a heartbeat he was only an inch or so away from her, his unusual height allowing him to tower rather menacingly over her. She almost choked on her tongue. His vibrant orbs burned straight through her, chilling her to the core and bringing her blood to a boil in the same instant.

"This one… has been curious," he repeated. "He wonders if you taste as good as you smell."

Before she even had a chance to be flabbergasted or mortified, he struck, arm catching her around the waist as he bent and took her lower lip between his sharp, _sharp _teeth.

Playing the deer in headlights, Kagome froze stiffer than a corpse in the final stages of rigor mortis. She didn't move, didn't blink, didn't _breathe_ as his tongue slowly traced the portion of flesh cradled so delicately between his deadly fangs.

It couldn't quite have been labeled as a kiss. It was more of a… _sampling_, like he was testing the quality of an aged wine. At first his tongue merely passed back and forth over her bottom lip, the strokes slow and languid. He then moved on to her upper lip, teeth detaching from its partner. His long, dexterous tongue traced diligently along the curve of the plump, pink protrusion, moving on after one thorough sweep to explore the recesses of her mouth.

Kagome was probably blue from lack of air, but she just could not bring herself to inhale when his face was so close, when his… _tongue _was sliding against hers in a slow, sinful sweep. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest, and aside from trying her damndest not to move, another part of her was struggling with a far more serious matter. It was so wrong, and weird, and just plain unfathomable… but Kagome couldn't stop a part of herself from being turned on by this whole thing.

'Stop it, you hussy!' she shouted mentally, berating herself. 'How can you stand there and be aroused by what he's doing to you? There is absolutely _NOTHING_ okay with this situation!'

One of Sesshomaru's lethal fangs grazed the sensitive flesh of her lower lip, his tongue immediately retracting from her mouth so that he could suck the abused morsel into his own hungry cavern.

'There isn't anything hot about the smooth silk of his hair tickling your shoulder, _or_ the fact that his hand is so big that it nearly spans the width of your waist. Nope, nothing hot about that at all. His hard, unyielding body is in no way alluring, and the feeling of those warm, surprisingly soft lips is just… just… agonizingly incredible. Good gods, I wonder what he would do if I-'

Kagome paused mid thought, realizing with mortification that even her own brain was rebelling. 'Holy shit! What is the matter with me?' The little miko nearly went cross-eyed in her endeavor to silence those traitorous voices in her head, having little success at averting her attention from his ministrations. By all rights he wasn't even really kissing her… he was _tasting_ her, he'd said it himself. She doubted that full blooded youkai even partook in the practice.

'They're practically beasts, after all,' she reasoned. 'They probably just bite each other…' For some unknown reason, the thought only succeeded in making her hotter.

Finally, after having had his fill, Sesshomaru pulled back, sly tongue flicking over his upper lip. He regarded her for a moment before quirking a brow and commanding softly, "Breathe, miko."

She did just that, sucking in a mouthful of air as her world slowed back to normal. Kagome looked like an idiot, she knew it. Her eyes were wide, mouth ajar as she stared up in disbelief at the silver and gold inu.

The daiyoukai lifted his chin minutely; his deep voice was compellingly sensuous in the quiet of the forest. "Seems I was correct in my assumption. This one is eager to discover your many other flavors, priestess."

Kagome could do naught but gawk, her body still stiff from shock.

In the distance, Inuyasha's voice called out. Apparently he felt she was dawdling.

Sesshomaru took a step back, informing her, "We shall continue this upon our next meeting, little one." Then, with flowing, graceful motions, he knelt and collected the water bottles that had fallen from her limp fingers and pressed them to her chest, maneuvering her arms to cradle the small load. He gripped her shoulders lightly and turned her in the opposite direction, his hand coming to her back and giving a gentle push.

The action got her moving, her steps small and sluggish as she ambled down the path she'd originally come from. She probably resembled some kind of wind up toy, walking blindly forward with robotic movements. Had there been a root protruding from the ground, she would have tripped. Hell, if an elephant suddenly appeared in her way, chances were she wouldn't have taken note until she ran into it.

Her mind had gone from running nonstop in a jumble of nonsensical gibberish… to alarmingly blank. Suddenly, in a hard jolt, everything restarted. What… had just… happened? Was she dreaming? Having some kind of warped nightmare?

No… the warmth on her mouth told her that it had all been real, traces of Sesshomaru's own, spicy flavor still lingering on her tongue. What the hell was she going to tell her friends?

Before she had a chance to come up with some kind of a fib, she emerged in the campsite, all eyes turning to her. It was obvious by their shocked expressions that her appearance told them something had occurred.

Inuyasha's concerned, golden eyes were suddenly in her direct line of sight, and he grabbed her shoulders while demanding, "Kagome, what the fuck happened to you?"

She looked sheepishly around the camp, meeting everyone's curious eyes before returning to her hanyou friend's questioning glare. "I… uh… found out why Sesshomaru was following us."

* * *

**So there we have it! Naughty, naughty old dog. I giggle when I think about a shell-shocked Kagome wandering through the woods like a wind-up toy. I entertained the idea of having her trip, but thought that she'd been through enough for one chapter. **

**I really appreciate all of the reviews, but would like to say something to those who are sending suggestions. I really adore the enthusiasm, but don't get your hopes up on anything. Some of these ideas are really cute and would probably make for interesting chapters, but I already have this whole thing mapped out. I have no intention to change it. I'm just letting you know so that you don't get disappointed when I don't use the idea. It's not that I don't like the ideas, just that I'm sticking to the blueprint. Thank you for the support, though!**


	5. Coconut

**Hello to all! Anxiously waiting on pins and needles, are we? Well, wait no longer, chapter five is here. Enjoy, my lovelies! **

**Coconut**

The reveal of the shocking little incident with Sesshomaru had gone much the way Kagome had expected it to go. She had explained – red faced and stammering – that he had indeed been curious about her and that his intrigue had lead him to follow them until he'd gained some answers.

She'd hoped that they would not question her past that, but was sorely disappointed when Inuyasha demanded to know why she was in such scruffy disarray and the smell of his brother was clinging to her everywhere. So she prepared for the worst, said her prayers… and let them all have it.

The different responses had been expected. Sango - poor, sweet Sango - had gone redder than she, averting her eyes to her lap for a good long while until she'd regained enough composure to look up again. Miroku hadn't stopped smiling the whole way through, and she couldn't ever meet the pervert's eyes without receiving a sly grin and a wink in response. Shippou just sort of shrugged it off… and Inuyasha… he'd made an odd choking sound and had struggled to breath for a couple of tense seconds. Then, when he got his second wind, he opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of profanities to the likes of which Kagome had never heard. The verbal sewage was so shocking that even the hentai monk went wide eyed and blushed.

She'd practically had to throw herself on him to stop him from going after Sesshomaru. As uncalled for as the action had been, she didn't want a fight started over it. No harm done, after all; she was still in one piece… well, unless one counted her sanity. That was shattered into a million crazy bits and scattered across the countryside. It would take Kagome a bloody decade to piece that stupid thing back together again. In fact, that daunting task made collecting shards of the jewel seem like a cakewalk.

Finally, after much arguing and an irate 'sit', Kagome had convinced Inuyasha to leave it be. However, he'd finished off his little fit with the promise that 'if he ever caught Sesshomaru putting his perverted paws anywhere on Kagome, he'd shove Tessaiga so far up the daiyoukai's ass that the bastard would be able to taste metal'.

Many days had come and gone since that little curse-fest, and to everyone's relief, Sesshomaru appeared to have stopped following them. Kagome knew, however, that the demon Lord was not one to make idle promises. He'd claimed that he would be back for another 'taste', as it were, and Kagome had no doubt that he intended to hold true to his word. The only question was _when_?

The young miko didn't know, and it was driving her insane. The entire time he'd been absent she'd done nothing but think about when he would reappear, and what he planned on doing during their next encounter. On top of that… she could not, for the life of her, stop the blush that blossomed on her cheeks when she thought of the daiyoukai's non-kiss.

And she did think about it… _all the time_. It was impossible not to. The huge, ridiculously beautiful inu was probably the feature male of many women's – human and youkai alike – wet dreams. The memory of his iron grip on her waist, the way his size engulfed her, and the soft sensuousness of his mouth against hers made her brain begin to short circuit. For three grueling days she'd been forced to endure the torment of those memories.

Inuyasha had been giving her the stink eye the entire damn time, which made the whole thing a hundred times worse. Needless to say she was stressed out, and on one hot, clear day, she decided she needed some relaxing down time. She had the perfect plan for such an occasion… though she would need to go home to get a few things first.

They were currently taking a little break from travel and visiting Kaede in the village, so it had been no problem for her to hop through the well and retrieve said items. Now, noon and with the sun shining from directly overhead, it was the ideal time for the activity she wished to partake in.

Fanning out the large beach towel, Kagome took one last, precautionary look around and began stripping. She'd been itching to use the strappy, silver bikini since she'd bought it a year ago, but had never had the opportunity. Now, usually she was against this sort of thing, simply because it left her in a vulnerable position. However, in the clearing, next to the Bone Eater's well, there was a good chance she'd be able to slip through the time rift should any demon try to attack her. If not, there was always her trusty bow.

Adjusting the material of the top, Kagome grumbled to herself when she had little success concealing the amount of skin she wished to. When she'd tried this bathing suit on the year before, it had not been quite so snug. 'I'm gaining weight from slacking off. This lack of action has made me lazy.'

The bottoms too, didn't seem to cover as much cheek as they had before, and the result was a rather embarrassed miko in a swimsuit that looked about two sizes too small. 'Good gods I hope my thighs aren't getting fat too! A little junk in the trunk and some extra bounce for the girls isn't so bad… but if I start getting saddle bags…'

Grabbing the bottle of organic, virgin coconut oil from the little tote she'd filled with her tanning stuff, the blue-eyed priestess gave herself a quick rub down and tossed the bottle back into her bag.

'Now… time for some serious R and R,' she sighed happily as she knelt on the towel. Lowering herself onto her stomach and pulling her hair from her back, Kagome settled her head on her folded arms, closing her eyes and spreading out her senses to the surrounding area.

So far so good, and as long as she concentrated on the stillness of the large clearing she would have ample time to react before any youkai would be able to reach her. The sun was warm on her back, the light breeze that permeated the vast glade cool and refreshing. It was the perfect setting.

Suddenly a chilly tingle ran up her spine… and it wasn't the wind. Warning bells went off in the young miko's head as the immense aura flooded the clearing, crashing against her senses like a tsunami.

'No, not now!' she hissed, pushing herself up onto all fours and making an attempt for her clothing. Her time was cut short, however, when the large, terrifying power contracted and amassed near her feet.

She peered timidly over her shoulder at the tall, pristine demon Lord, not entirely certain what to do with herself at that point. She was likely presenting quite the scandalous picture at the moment, on all fours in her scanty silver bathing suit.

He seemed to be taking his sweet time assessing her, golden eyes shadowed by the thin fringe of his bangs. After a moment of silent scrutiny, he knelt behind her and leaned forward, his larger frame curving over her back.

"Wait!" she all but shouted at him.

He paused, quirking a brow at her urgent command.

A light blush rose on her cheeks, her composure seemingly gone as she stammered, "Don't – uh… don't get your… don't let your clothing touch my skin. Th-there's tanning oil on it, and it'll probably ruin the silk."

He shot her a look that told her that was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment, and then continued on with what he was doing. Starting at the base of her spine, he trailed his nose upward, sniffing delicately as he went.

Kagome would have slapped herself on the forehead had she not been so utterly mortified at the moment. Of all the things to say to the demon… she'd come out with something like that? What was wrong with her? There was an enormous, overly curious daiyoukai crouching behind her kneeling, scantily clad form, and all she could think to do was warn him about getting his silks oily?

However, now was not the time to berate herself over her silly choice of words. There were other, more pressing things that needed her attention. She was unaware of where Sesshomaru was planning to go with this… and didn't really know how to respond. He would likely be insulted if she shouted for him to get away, and the last thing she wanted was to offend him. She liked her head where it was, thank you very much! So, she remained perfectly still, wondering and hoping that all he wanted was to quell his curiosity over her newest scent.

His nose tickled the back of her neck, hot breath wafting over her shoulder as he snuffled with interest along her oil slicked skin. He reversed his course, travelling back down her body while following the curve of her spine.

Images of his hot tongue in her mouth and his teeth on her lips sent fissions of delight ricocheting along her nerves. She tensed further. Now was not the time to think of _those _things.

As though sensing her train of thought, Sesshomaru pulled back, and she nearly sighed a breath of relief. 'Thank the gods,' she muttered gratefully, glad that this encounter had been short.

It seemed, however, that she'd spoken too soon, as the big inu bent and nipped one partially bare cheek with a low rumble. Her mind came to a screeching halt, jaw clenching painfully as she gave a jolt at the feel of his sharp fangs on the delicate flesh of her rear end.

There was the barest touch of something warm and wet along the curve of her backside before-

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's sudden entrance loosed a growl from her youkai visitor, and the big dai slowly righted himself to glare balefully at his younger sibling. "You have the most inopportune timing, half-breed."

Said hanyou, eye twitching and chest heaving, jerked his sword threateningly in Sesshomaru's direction, snapping sharply, "From what I saw just now, I'd say I was right on fuckin' time!"

Kagome just remained on all fours and gaped up at the arguing pair, her frazzled nerves now short circuiting as her brain absorbed the fact that the Western Lord's tongue had – only seconds ago – been on her ass cheek!

The large male sniffed dismissively and turned his back to them, beginning an unhurried gait toward the edge of the clearing. "I have no time for this."

He paused after about ten steps or so, turning to look back at the slack-jawed woman who was still on all fours. Gold eyes sharpened with determination, and he lifted his chin haughtily as he called back to her, "This one shall return to fulfill his promise, miko. Be assured of that."

The stunned priestess blushed a deeper shade of rose, and had she not already been on her knees, they would have given out on her.

With a liquid flutter of hair, Sesshomaru turned and drifted slowly from the glade.

Inuyasha's cursing could be heard for miles around…

* * *

**Gasp! A bite on the bum cheek! I would die of a heart attack. I would just keel over right there. Ah well, at least I would die with a smile on my face. Ladies, am I right? **

**Thank you everyone for your enthusiastic responses to my story. So glad you're enjoying it. I was debating whether or not to do a sequel to this little collection… but after seeing just how much everyone adores it, I guess my mind's made up.**

**I think everyone knows the drill by this point… :P**


	6. Interlude: The Proper Measures

**So, just a little something to keep everyone from chomping at the bit. I hope it satisfies for now. There will be more to come shortly. **

**I noted, with no small amount of surprise, that quite a few of you seemed a little put off by the previous chapter's nip to the rear. Sorry if I offended anyone, but he is a dirty dog… It might not be for everyone, but I know I certainly wouldn't mind. He could bite me wherever he damn well pleased. **

**Thus far the story has been from Kagome's point of view… I thought it would be nice to throw a little of Sesshomaru's thoughts in here somewhere. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Interlude: The Proper Measures**

He considered himself a patient youkai, certainly, but he was also determined. There was nothing that he desired that remained out of his grasp for long… save the Tessaiga. Yet, that was due to the fact that he'd deemed it necessary for the hanyou to keep it, not because it was unobtainable to him. Even with the obstruction of his father's barrier, he'd found a way to wield the blade. Had he truly still wished to possess it, there was little that could stop him.

Now, however, he desired something entirely different, and - patient or not - he was beginning to tire of being denied. The constant interruptions were beginning to wear on his nerves. There would be no more of them; of this he was certain.

So, in order for him to gain that which he sought, he would take the proper measures to ensure that this time around there would be no one to stop him.

His previous encounters with the object of his desire had ended prematurely, all due to the constant, annoying presence of one, particular nuisance. It was high time he removed said nuisance.

Standing patiently among the trees, he expanded his aura outward, knowing that the barest touch of it would send his prey running. The little fool seemed to be rather protective of the item he was after, and his continuous meddling had been the only thing to stop him from gaining his prize.

So, knowing this, all he had to do was sit back and wait for the idiot to come to him.

Sure enough, within seconds the brazen hanyou burst through a dense patch of forest, snarling as he came to a skidding halt before him.

"What the hell are you doin' around here, Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes on the insolent whelp who dared question him. It would be so simple to separate the mongrel's head from his shoulders… but that would only cause more problems. The miko cared for this filth very deeply, and decapitating him would likely result in the loss of his ultimate prize. The young girl considered him a _friend_, and she protected those she labeled as her friends with a fierce intensity that was uncommon in most humans. The stupid whelp held so much of her devotion and loyalty… it shocked him.

'A pity, truly,' he mused. 'Her attentions would be so much better suited… elsewhere.'

Of course he planned on redirecting said attentions with a little coaxing. No woman was able to withstand him.

A tiny, imperceptible smirk touched the corner of his lips. Of all the bitches he'd pursued, she was the only one who seemed hesitant. All who'd come before her welcomed him with open arms… or open legs, as it were. Yet, the challenge was what made it so delightful.

"Don't think I don't know why you're sneakin' around our camp, bastard! You're not fooling anyone!" the hanyou continued, unaffected by his brother's earlier dismissal of his question.

Sesshomaru frowned. The brat had been guarding the young miko viciously since their last encounter, hovering possessively at all times. 'Like a dog with a bone,' he scoffed. Little did the boy know, his bone was about to be stolen out from under his very nose.

"Enough of this foolishness, half-breed. You will not keep me from gaining that which I desire."

With unmatched speed he rushed forth - a blur of motion - and dealt a heavy blow to the hanyou's midsection. The boy was sent flying backward with enormous force, leveling several trees before coming to a jarring halt at the base of one, particularly sturdy oak. The blow knocked him completely unconscious, and from the looks of things he wouldn't be going anywhere for some time.

Sesshomaru smirked wickedly, pleased with the outcome of this encounter. With the boy out of the way, nothing could stop him from obtaining his prize. Now, to collect said prize…

* * *

**So very much to do, so little time. Gotta finish this, 'Sangria', revise my gallery on ffnet, and then post all of my stories on each of the fanfiction sites I'm a part of. Then there's that piece of art I've been working on forever… **

**Ugh… I'm also pretty sure the computer's about to go. If it happens I'll find a computer to let you all know. Wish me luck and pray that the stupid thing doesn't eat shit before I get a chance to finish my current stories. **

**Love, love, love. Review…?**


	7. Cocoa

** Sorry for the little delay, visiting family… My computer is *amazingly* still working, so no worries there. **

** Hmmm… now that Inuyasha is temporarily out of the picture, what does our naughty daiyoukai have in store for the poor, unsuspecting miko? **

**

* * *

**

**Cocoa**

Bathing in the feudal era was one of Kagome's favorite things to do. It was relaxing, natural, and refreshing. She had grown accustomed to bathing in cold water, but – being the modern girl she was – a hot bath was one of the luxuries she refused to give up if the opportunity was ever presented. So, when they came across a small onsen in a sunny little glade, it went without saying that it was time to take a little break from travelling.

Inuyasha, though he was usually reluctant to stop for anything save sleeping and eating, knew better than to argue. He'd been in Kagome's company long enough for him to understand that if he tried denying her this, he would end up a good ten feet in the ground. The young woman was incredibly selfless and rarely asked for anything, but when she did want something… hell, he didn't know it was even _possible _for someone to be so stubborn. Or frightening. Any pup with half a brain in his head knew not to incur the wrath of the futuristic miko. So he shut his trap and settled in a nearby tree, knowing that both women would want to indulge.

That being said, the priestess and her slayer friend had enjoyed a nice, long soak before preparing to depart once again.

Kagome patted herself down with the fluffy blue towel she'd brought along, giving her hair a hurried brushing and then dressing with quick, practiced motions. It was hot again, so she decided on a skirt that allowed sufficient air circulation and freedom of movement.

Withdrawing a bottle from her bathing bag, she cracked the lid open and squeezed some of its contents into her palm. "You want some?" she offered Sango.

The taijiya, who had just finished slipping into her trademark uniform, glanced curiously at the bottle. "What is it?"

"It's cocoa butter. It helps keep the skin firm," she explained.

Sango seemed to consider it for a second, but then shook her head in the negative. "Thank you for the offer, Kagome, but I think I'll pass. Lotion and leather in hot weather are not such a good combination."

She gathered her things and looked to her younger companion, asking, "Coming?"

"Go on ahead; I'll be there in a second. I've just gotta rub this stuff in," Kagome responded, settling herself on a rock to do just that.

The raven-haired girl watched her friend depart before she began smoothing the sweet-smelling substance onto her thighs and stomach. She knew that there was little chance of her getting loose skin any time soon, but Kagome was absolutely hooked on the smell. 'Like a fresh batch of cupcakes,' she thought dreamily as she sniffed her palms.

A thought occurred to her then, and her eyes widened a little in panic. What if… what if Sesshomaru was around? Would he appear again to investigate this new scent? She shook her head and smiled crookedly, assuring herself that Inuyasha was not far off, and that he would come to her rescue if the daiyoukai did appear.

With that in mind, she gathered up her belongings and turned to head back to camp… only to run straight into a hard, metal-plated chest. Stumbling back with a startled 'oh', the priestess gawked up into the blank face of demon she'd just been thinking of.

She wondered how he'd managed to sneak up on her without her miko senses feeling his approach… but then realized she couldn't sense his aura at all. "How… how did you-"

"This one has shielded his presence, miko. Your monk friend will not be able to sense me, either."

She didn't like the sound of that. "Well, that may be, but Inuyasha will still smell you!" She could have sworn she saw the faintest twitch of his lips at that, but it was gone too quickly for her to be certain.

"The hanyou is currently unable to assist you, miko," he informed her in a voice that was cold and wicked, the satisfaction she saw burning in his eyes making Kagome cringe.

"What did you do to him?"

Sesshomaru scoffed at the concern in her tone, assuring her, "He yet lives, girl, this one has merely ensured that the whelp will be unable to interfere with his dealings for a short while."

She balked. "Y-your dealings…?"

Faster than she could blink, Kagome was being held fast to the trunk of a sturdy tree, her back scraping painfully against the bark.

"I will not be denied again," Sesshomaru responded firmly as he splayed one large, clawed hand across her midriff. The daiyoukai lowered himself to one knee before her, his free hand pushing the light material of her skirt up to expose a creamy thigh.

"H-hey!" she stammered in mortification, trying desperately to push the bunched fabric down to its rightful place.

Sesshomaru frowned minutely, batting her hands away and shooting her a cold look that had her freezing in her tracks. "I will not be denied _again_," he repeated, though this time there was a promise of pain behind it, an assurance that – if she refused to cooperate – she would be punished.

Kagome was certain that she was blushing every shade of red imaginable, the feeling of his hand on her tender flesh… so close to the most intimate part of her body… Yet, while she'd thought it impossible to become any more embarrassed than she already was, she was proven wrong when she felt his _nose _against the delicate skin of her upper thigh. There was absolutely, one-hundred percent _nothing _innocent about where this was heading, she was certain.

The curious daiyoukai sniffed lightly along her leg, wondering at the sweet aroma clinging to her skin. It was decadent and foreign to him, unlike anything he'd ever smelled before. The miko certainly was in possession of a great many interesting things.

"You smell delicious," he told her plainly.

She paled, scrunching her eyes tightly shut and muttering to herself about how – from this point on – she would only use unscented products.

A deep, masculine hum met her mumbling, and she peeked hesitantly through one blue orb to stare at her assailant. He stared blankly back, one silver brow quirked.

"While these 'products' you speak of are indeed intriguing, my ultimate desire has nothing to do with them."

Both eyes were open now, her brows furrowed in confusion at his startling declaration. He… wasn't interested in her because of the foreign things she carried? "But… but you said you were curious," she whispered in a strained voice, the air having left her lungs.

He gave one small nod, a barely perceptible motion that might have been missed had she not been paying close attention to the daiyoukai.

"There are many things about you that intrigue me, woman, but this has nothing to do with any of that. The oddity that surrounds you is… entertaining… but what I desire lies beneath all of that."

She was afraid – no, terrified to ask… but it had to be done. "What… exactly is it that you desire?"

That damn perfect brow was arched again as he regarded her in a manner that could only be described as dubiously, and Kagome had to fight off the urge to blush at the mildly demeaning look.

"Are you truly so naïve, priestess? I want what any male wants from a beautiful female."

She felt like she was going to throw up. This. Could. _Not_._ Be_._ Happening_. It was a dream; a crazy, freaky dream that she was going to wake up from any second now. Inuyasha's older brother – the cold, murderous, human-hating daiyoukai who was feared by all – had not just told her he wanted to get fresh with her. Nope. No way.

So, naturally, Kagome reached over and gave herself a good hard pinch on the arm to wake herself from this atrocious – yet scandalously delightful – nightmare. Nothing happened. Sesshomaru was still there, staring up at her with a bored expression on his face. 'Hmm… I must not be pinching myself hard enough,' she deduced and squeezed the tender bit of skin on her arm more forcefully.

"What are you doing?"

She glared at the dream Sesshomaru sharply before snapping, "I'm trying to wake myself up from this weird nightmare; it's getting a little out of hand! So, if you don't mind-"

"You are not dreaming, priestess." To prove his point, the inu youkai leaned a little closer and clamped his sharp fangs onto the firm flesh of her thigh.

"Oh good gods!" she hissed frantically, realizing with a start that this wasn't some insane dream conjured up by her warped brain. 'What the hell am I going to do now?'

She weighed her options carefully. She could… scream for help… but it was likely that he would rip out her throat before she even had a chance to utter a single word . She could try to zap him with her miko powers… but chances were that any such attempt would also result in a bloody end for her. Kagome had her suspicions that if she were to tell him to back off, he wouldn't take that well either.

'You could try reasoning with him? Ask him nicely? Something! Do something!' her frazzled brain screamed at her, trying very hard not to notice the way her body was tingling where his breath wafted across her skin.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem, I… I don't think that this is a good idea. I mean… you're an important, influential youkai… and I'm just a lowly, _filthy_ human. We're two completely different individuals and we don't really know one another, and this is just… really weird. So please, _please _stop."

"You talk entirely too much, priestess," Sesshomaru remarked as he continued his lazy perusal of her thighs, his tongue and fingers tracing aimless patterns along her skin.

"Hey!" she squeaked indignantly.

"You keep prattling on about the same silly nonsense, but it is rather clear to this one that you are anticipating what will come."

She clammed up tighter than Myouga when being questioned about his whereabouts, and then proceeded to do a damned good impression of a tomato. She had been trying, and succeeding, to ignore the fact that her body was responding differently than her brain. He was a gorgeous male specimen, after all, and having a gorgeous male specimen licking ones thighs tended to cause that kind of reaction.

However, just because her body had decided it felt nice, didn't mean she was all for it! So, she tried again…

"I _really _think this is a bad idea. No offense to you – I'm quite flattered, but this is only going to make things unnecessarily complicated."

Sesshomaru stopped, removed his face from its current position, and rose fluidly to his feet. He glared down at her, golden eyes alit with displeasure. Kagome, while glad she had finally gotten through to him, was now a tad worried about what he was going to do to her. With an ego the size of his, she doubted he would take this rejection lightly.

The daiyoukai lowered his head so that his face lingered just inches from hers. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"This one despises repeating himself, miko, but he shall say it one last time, so that even your simple human brain can understand it. I will _not be denied again_." His hand slid smoothly beneath her skirt, took hold of the waistband of her panties… and ripped.

Kagome went ramrod straight, her throat constricting in panic. 'Oh, bloody hell…'

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go for this story! For those of you who have not been reading my author's notes thus far (assuming that you are reading this one, despite the fact that you've ignored all others) I am planning on posting a sequel, so don't have a fit. **

**I'll try to have the next one up in good time, so that you don't have to suffer for too terribly long… **

**Uhhhhmm, reviews may help me write faster… **


	8. Miko Flavored

**ATTENTION TO ANON REVIEWER 'AMANDAPANDA'... Sorry 'bout the caps, but I just wanted to get your attention. To answer your question, I switched from taiyoukai to daiyoukai simply because 'dai' is more common in a technical sense. They are both considered correct, but I think 'tai' may have started because of a mispronunciation of the romanization. Like I said, both are deemed acceptable. I plan on revising all of the stories in my library sometime, and will be changing the 'tai' to 'dai' in all my other stories as well. If you have furthers questions, google 'taiyoukai vs daiyoukai' - dokuga forum. It is explained much better there. **

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Ally'. Hope this cheers you up, hon!**

**And of course, love to all of my wonderful readers and the many who have taken the time to leave me some feedback. And an extra 'thank you' to any who have notified me of spelling/grammatical errors. I'm trying here, but if I miss something feel free to point it out.**

**Also, to those of you getting the wrong idea, Sesshomaru is NOT going to rape Kagome. Have a little faith in me.**

**This one's the final installment, my lovelies! Soak it up!**

* * *

**Miko Flavored**

By this point Kagome had officially lost it. She was off her rocker, in line for a straight jacket, bat-shit crazy. There was no _possible _way that this was actually occurring.

'Oh, but it is,' the little voice in her head reminded her; the cool air that was wafting against intimate, now very _exposed _parts of her was more than enough proof of that. Like a startled fawn she'd frozen in place, despite the fact that a predator was staring her in the face.

Her brain, torn two ways, was currently having an argument with itself.

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! What the hell do we do?'

'_We could just let this happen… you know you're attracted to him.'_

'Absolutely not! He's Inuyasha's older brother and we can't-'

'_Can't what? Betray him? It isn't like you're together. We all know the two of you are nothing more than friends.'_

'That doesn't matter! He and Sesshomaru are enemies! I can't fool around with the enemy!'

'_You're overreacting; it isn't like this is Naraku or anything. You're in a truce with the guy, after all.'_

'It's a temporary truce, might I remind you, and even if things were different between the brothers, _we _don't know this guy! We can't just mess around with a stranger!'

'_He isn't a stranger! We've known him for years, and just because we're not all buddy-buddy with him doesn't mean this is wrong. Kagome's a big girl now and she has womanly needs that have to be satisfied. If the big, sexy beast wants to help her out then I say let them have their fun!'_

'Listen to you, you little tramp!'

'_I'm not a tramp, you're just a prude.'_

'I am not!'

'_Are too.'_

'No, I'm not! I acknowledge the fact that Sesshomaru is ridiculously appealing, and that letting him have his way with us would likely result in incredible, unspeakable gratification, but I-'

'_Ah-hah! I knew you wanted it!'_

'Wha-jus-no-I... arg! That's not fair! I only mea-'

Her thought process came to a skittering halt when one of Sesshomaru's long – apparently very talented – digits slid along the seam of her sex, shutting her up faster than one of Kouga's signature, whirlwind entrances.

The naughty dog then proceeded to remove his hand from between her thighs and rub the pads of his fingertips together, feeling the proof of her arousal. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment, and then he lifted his hand to his nose and took a long, appreciative inhale. She watched with wide, shocked eyes as his long – though strangely erotic – tongue slid past his sinful lips and licked his fingers clean.

All brain activity had basically come to a standstill, and the only thing going through her mind at that moment couldn't be considered an intelligible reaction.

'Uhhhhhhhhhh…'

Apparently pleased with what he'd found, and considering the miko was no longer putting up any kind of fight, Sesshomaru reached around back of her and grabbed hold of her bottom with both hands. With little effort, he lifted her from the ground and up against the tree. When she was high enough, he hooked her legs over his shoulders and pushed her frilly, cotton skirt up past her hips.

Kagome shrieked and grasped along the trunk of the tree, frantic fingers trying to find purchase in the rough bark. While her back was supported, being in such an awkward position at this height made her feel unbalanced and wobbly. What was worse, she now had to deal with the mortification of having Inuyasha's brother's head between her thighs.

Oddly enough, though, the voice in her head that had been against this was now silent.

She almost wanted to cry she was so ashamed, but there was no denying it. She wanted him… _badly_. The past couple of weeks she hadn't been able to stop thinking about their encounters, despite her best intentions and the constant denial. He was just too bloody sexy for her to ignore, and right now the notion of 'betraying' her friends was the farthest thing from her mind.

Apparently Sesshomaru had other things on his mind as well, because he pressed his face into her most intimate place and took a long whiff.

Now, while she had come to terms with the fact that she had the hots for this guy, that didn't change the fact that this was an entirely new experience for her. Having a man – er, demon – enthusiastically sniffing her genitalia was not something she'd ever imagined happening to herself, so it was safe to say she was aghast.

"Hey! Quit that! It's embarrassing!" she squeaked, fingers clenching tightly into the little grooves of bark they'd found purchase in.

He didn't stop, though he did spare her a quick glance and a noncommittal 'hn'.

She let go of one handhold for a quick second to give him a light smack on the head. "Listen to me!"

He growled and gave her a reprimanding bite on the thigh. "Be silent, you silly little fool. There is no reason for your embarrassment. Again you complicate things with your unnecessary human emotions."

"I can't help what I am," she hissed back. "This whole sniffing things isn't exactly normal to me, you know!"

"This one is aware that scents have little significance to your kind, miko, but you can still _feel_, can you not?" the daiyoukai clipped, obviously frustrated by her interruptions.

She blushed hotly. "Of course I can feel!"

His golden eyes burned a brighter shade, turning from their usual calm tone to a vibrant lemon yellow. "Good. Now, stop talking, stop thinking… and concentrate only on what you _feel_."

His tongue rolled deliciously against her heat, igniting sparks behind her eyes and ripping a strangled moan from her throat. Back arched and head thrown back, Kagome felt her world exploding into a billion, tiny pieces.

Sesshomaru paused momentarily, and she almost whimpered. A second later she felt his youki expand and solidify around them, the pressure of which was mildly uncomfortable. Apparently the daiyoukai was determined to have his way, and whether it was because of the noise she was making or because he understood that her friends would come to look for her soon, he'd erected a barrier to keep unwanted intruders away.

Then, once that task was complete, he resumed his thorough ministrations to her center.

At the moment she was chanting the 'ohmygod' mantra again, but this time for an entirely different reason. Anyone with eyes and a brain knew that Sesshomaru was a perfectionist and a stickler when it came to the details, so it came as no surprise to the miko that he was immensely good at this as well. There was no frenzied lapping or sucking… no, every tiny motion had a purpose. Each little flick of his tongue caused a reaction in her, every caress of his lips sent shivers along her spine.

The young, blue-eyed miko was stuck between laughing at herself for her previous attempts to deny her desire for him... and crying from the sheer force of her pleasure. Never had _anything _felt so unbelievably amazing. Before, as she'd watched him in battle during the few, rare times their groups had fought together, she'd thought his prowess in battle was unsurpassable. Now she was beginning to see that there were other fields of conquest he was equally adroit in.

She couldn't help but buck a little when his long, sinuous tongue slipped through the bare, slick lips of her sex and burrowed deeply inside of her. The smooth strokes of that dexterous muscle made her legs tense, heels pressing into the hardness of his armor.

It was building, deep in her belly, a slowly coiling spiral of burning heat that seemed to fill up every single inch of her. It was growing hotter, the sensation impossible to ignore or fight as it steadily built into what was sure to be a brilliant crescendo of euphoria. Kagome was helpless to stop it… not that she wanted to. This felt entirely too good to be wrong.

Sesshomaru curled his tongue expertly as he withdrew it from her dripping core, lip pulling back as he shifted to press a fang enticingly against her throbbing clit.

The feeling of that smooth, sharp canine against her most receptive flesh made her shudder. To have something so lethal touching such a delicate part of her anatomy sent a mixture of fear and desire racing through her. The idea of what he could do with such a weapon terrified her… but the fact that he was using it to bring her pleasure made it sinfully erotic.

He was ever mindful of the pointed edge, giving only the barest touch to her aching bundle of nerves as he pressed into her. Once the fang had completed its slow, enticing sweep across her clit, he closed his mouth over her swollen pearl… and _sucked_.

Kagome hoped that he wasn't offended or appalled by her pawing, because the second she'd felt that exquisite tug her hands had released their grip on the bark and attached to his head. She was having trouble breathing as those miraculously sculpted lips continued their torturous ministrations on her sensitive flesh, sucking slowly but firmly. His expert tongue drew languidly across her clit, back and forth until she was gasping for breath and trembling with need. She couldn't stand this for much longer. So, for the sake of her sanity – what little there was left – she swallowed her pride and did the one thing she would have never thought she would lower herself to do before this demon.

She begged.

"Please, Sesshomaru … please!"

The daiyoukai, while he usually did things at his own pace and answered to no one, was quite aware that by this point the little miko was practically vibrating with the need for release. He had wanted to enjoy his treat a while longer, but he also planned on indulging again, and it wouldn't do to have the female upset with him for ignoring her request.

His hands, which had previously been enjoying the soft ripeness of the miko's ass, shifted, one moving to her hip while the other curled up and over her leg to join his mouth in play. With one last, hard suck of her clit, Sesshomaru removed his lips from the engorged bud and went about becoming reacquainted with her insides. His thumb took up his tongue's previous position and circled the receptive bit of flesh, being careful to keep the deadly edge of his claw from causing her harm.

The priestess was writhing, her firm thighs clenching against the daiyoukai's shoulders, slender fingers tugging at his hair. She rocked her hips against the precise movements of his tongue and fingers, lips parted in blissful song. What had once been a slow, steady ascent had become quick and intense, shoving her violently toward the edge.

Biting her lip was about the only thing that kept her from screaming like a banshee, the big demon pleasuring her so thoroughly that she could do naught but hold onto him as he pushed her ever closer to the pinnacle.

With one, particularly deep thrust of his tongue, the young woman was lost.

Kagome shrieked as she felt her insides clench and shudder, pleasure overwhelming her and pulling her forcefully down into its depths. The fingers she had twisted in his long mane jerked and pulled, but she was so far gone that she couldn't bring herself to care at the thought that she may have just ripped a big chunk out of his perfect, silver hair. She bucked shamelessly into his face, moaning in rapture as his delightful mouth continued to wreak havoc on her still trembling body.

The beautiful male made a satisfied noise at the back of his throat, withdrawing his tongue from her sheath to lazily lick away the fruits of his labor. The pair remained like this for some time, the daiyoukai making certain to clean every drop of her arousal from her skin before pulling her thighs back off of his shoulders and setting her on her feet.

Panting heavily and completely frazzled, Kagome swayed unsteadily as she was placed back on the ground, her knees shaking pitifully. She glanced up at the golden-eyed demon, noticing that – despite her rough handling of his hair – he looked completely perfect.

She paused in her musings when she noticed a tiny smile curving the daiyoukai's mouth. "What're you grinning about?" she asked in a breathy tone.

The smile vanished, and he lowered his head marginally to look into her cloudy blue eyes. "This one believes that, of all your many intriguing scents and flavors, this has been his favorite."

The miko blushed, an image of herself with her legs wrapped lewdly around Sesshomaru's shoulders flashing through her mind. It certainly would have been a… shocking sight to see, had anyone been passing by. She was thankful for his barrier.

His eyes shifted to the side, and he righted himself with a flourish of silk and silver hair. "Your friends are calling for you," he said.

Without another word, he turned and walked silently away. Kagome felt the weight of his barrier drop, but made no move to head back to camp. Instead, she watched his broad back as it disappeared into the trees.

'I suppose I'd better get back.'

Then, like a slap to the face, she was hit with the brunt of what she had just done. Eyes wide, the young miko whimpered pathetically as she finally woke up from her orgasm induced haze. How in the hell was she going to explain this to Inuyasha and the others? It wasn't like she could just stroll into camp and calmly explain that she'd just had mind blowing oral sex with Sesshomaru. Her hanyou friend would have a stroke, or throw up… or something equally unpleasant, she was sure. He was going to kill her.

But, what was done was done, so there was no use crying over spilled milk. In the end – despite the daiyoukai's persistence – it had been her decision to go with it… therefore, she had to take responsibility for her actions.

Spying her ruined panties on the ground, the young woman bent and snatched them up, moving to her bag of bathing things and tossing them inside. She began a resolute march back to camp, trying to figure out what the best way to approach the subject was.

It was odd, walking back without any underwear… like a constant, taunting reminder of the naughty things she'd just done. She certainly hoped the wind didn't pick up before she made it back. That was all she needed.

'Damn it, Sesshomaru! Why couldn't you have just taken them off the normal way?' she seethed.

She was a trifle miffed that he had not listened to her. He was such an arrogant, assuming jerk; a spoiled youkai brat used to getting exactly what he wanted. Yet… she couldn't say she regretted what had just happened. It had been… well, amazing. That was really the only way to describe it.

Even though she knew her actions had just made things a _lot _more complicated, a part of her couldn't help but wonder when he planned on coming back for another sample.

* * *

**Ohhh, shameless smut, how I love thee. **

**That's all she wrote for this one, kiddies! Sorry to those of you who were expecting a full blown lemon. You'll have to settle for oral this time.**

**There will be a sequel, as I stated before, titled 'A Taste of Perfection'. It will not be out for a little while, though. Not sure whether I wanna go with another collection of oneshots, or a more in depth chapter story. I guess it'll depend how the story comes to my mind.**

**Love to all for the support!**


End file.
